odiar o amar
by MITZI1221
Summary: desde que te bese no he podido dejar de pensar en ti ...pero te fuiste con otra...creí que bonnibel podría hacerme olvidar , pero la verdad es que no se si odiar o amar ...
1. el despertar de los sentimientos

CAPITULO 1: EL DESPERTAR DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS

_era de mañana , los finos rayos del sol iluminaban una terrorífica y húmeda cueva traspasando la ventana de la casa que había dentro , la casa estaba tan al fondo que apenas si entraba luz , pero fue suficiente para despertar a la propietaria . una morena de cabello negro y ojos rojizos molesta se levantaba, floto lentamente hacia la ventana para cerrar la cortina pero tocaron la puerta , cansada se dirigió a abrirle a un divertido joven rubio de ojos azules , era finn el humano , el mejor amigo de la morena , pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que empezó a tener sentimientos por el chico . _

finn :( contento ) buenos días marcy

marceline : buenos días , que haces aquí tan temprano

F : ya sabes , solo .. quería visitarte ( se sonroja ) puedo pasar

M :( también se sonroja ) por supuesto , pasa

_marceline conduce a finn a la sala y le trae una taza de café , se sienta junto a el y empiezan a conversar , a medida que hablaban sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas , a tal punto que sus narices rozaban , la vampira se empezó a sonrojar , es cierto que ese chico hacia que su corazón latiera mas fuerte , que su piel se enchinara y que sus colmillos salieran cuando estaba con el , pero no podía besarlo , y si a el no le gustaba ella ? y si después del beso , no pasaba nada y seguían siendo amigos ? había muchas cosas en que pensar , finalmente se armo de valor , lentamente acerco sus labios con los del rubio y lo beso suavemente , finn solo veía sorprendido como la morena disfrutaba de aquel beso , rápidamente retiro sus labios_

F : ma ma marceline yo ..

M : ( lo calla ) solo bésame finn

marceline volvió a besar a finn , después de un buen rato se separaron , no se dijeron nada solo se vieron a lo ojos y sonrieron .finn se despidió de marceline y se dirigió a la puerta , pero antes de irse la vampira lo detuvo

M :( susurrando ) te veo mañana bebe (lo besa )

**fin del capitulo 1 , el segundo será mucho mas interesante :D dejen reviews porfavor **


	2. me amas ?

CAPITULO 2 : ME AMAS ?

FINN- OH POR GLOB NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME BESARA MARCELINE

JAKE- tranquilo hermanito , solo fue un beso

FINN-lo se , pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

JAKE- no querías volver con la princesa flama ?

F- si , pero desde que marcy me beso ..

J- te gusta marceline ? (sorprendido)

F- no lo se , tal vez , nada esta claro ahora

J- que tal si visitas a la princesa flama para ver si todavía sientes algo por ella ?

F- que gran idea ( se dirige a la puerta ) nos vemos jake

J-( suspira) suerte hermanito

finn paso con flambo para que le pusiera su hechizo protector , luego corrió hacia el reino de fuego . la princesa flama se encontraba meditando pero finn irrumpió en su habitación

F-HOLA PRINCESA

PF- PERO QUE ? finn que haces aquí ?

F- quería saber si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo

PF-oh amm ( piensa) bueno ,esta bien pero antes ..(saca una especie de celular ) pan de canela , PAN DE CALENA ME OYES ?

(CRASH )PDC-que ahh si, la oigo princesa

PF- bien , necesito que cuides el castillo mientras doy un paseo podrás ?

PDC- claro princesa , cuídese

PF- muy bien , regreso luego , adiós(cuelga ) ya nos podemos ir finn

F- maravilloso

finn y la princesa flama se dirigen al dulce reino .

_**EN CASA DE MARCELINE **_

marceline no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso , de los ojos azules de finn , de sus labios juntos , necesitaba volver a verlo , se puso su camisa de cuadros , unos jeans y unos tenis . se dirigió a la casa del árbol después de ese beso serian novios o seguirían siendo amigos? le preguntare a finn, pensaba , pero como me gustaría volver a besarlo ! . llego a la casa y toco la puerta . TOC TOC

J- (bebiendo una taza de café )hola marcy , a que se debe esta visita ?

M-hola jake , vengo para ver a finn ,esta en casa ?

J- de echo no ,hace un rato que se fue

M- ohh , bueno lo buscare otro día( se va volando ) nos vemos

J- nos vemos ( le da un sorbo a su café y cierra la puerta )

donde estará finn ?, marceline buscaba por todos lados , espero encontrarlo podría estar en cualquier lu.. HAYA ESTA. la vampira desciende detrás de ellos , quería asustarlos pero prefiere escuchar su conversación .

F- y como van las cosas ahora que eres reina ?

PF- últimamente me ha ido bien excepto por esa regla

F- cual regla ?

PF- todos los reyes deben tener una pareja , en mi caso un rey con quien gobernar

F- y ya sabes quien será tu rey ?

PF- ( mira a finn a los ojos ) todavía no , sabes ? nunca he amado a alguien , jamás he tenido un novio que no seas tu

F- yo tampoco he amado a nadie ,solo a bonnibel pero me rechazo ( se pone triste )

PF- te gustaba la dulce princesa ? porque te rechazo ?

F- porque soy muy joven

PF- (enojada )PERO QUE RIDICULO , tu eres genial, divertido , lindo , simpático ..

F- ( se rie )ya basta

PF- es verdad , tu eres el mejor chico que he conocido , no se por que ..

F- no sabes que ?

PF- ( seria)..por que terminamos

F- tal vez , deberíamos ...

PF- (se acerca a finn ) tal vez ..

F- ( se acerca a la princesa ) deberíamos ..

los dos se acercan lentamente , finn solo veía aquellos hermosos ojos rojos que le encantaban , miro sus labios , suaves y delicados que lo incitaban a besarlos , la princesa se empezó a sonrojar , y sus rubores la hacían verse mucho mas hermosa , sus mentes estaban en blanco ,no podían pensar en nada .

PF-(susurrando) te extraño

F- (susurrando) igual yo

se acercan todavía mas , mas , mas y sus labios ya estaban juntos , suavemente se besan por un largo rato, se separan , se vuelven a besar , se separan , por cada beso una grieta se agrandaba mas y mas en el corazón de la vampira que no podía contener las lagrimas , p pero yo, susurraba marceline , creí que me amabas ...

**cha cha cha chann y se hizo el flaminn :D , les dije que seria emocionante , que le pasara a nuestra vampira ? volverán finn y la princesa flama ? respuestas en el siguiente capitulo **


	3. un nuevo amor

**nuevo capitulooo gracias por sus comentarios me inspiran mucho mas , por favor lean mi otra historia ****_recuerdos_**** si tienen alguna pregunta pónganlo en los comentarios , contesto todo . DISFRUTEN :D**

ya no podía mas ...volé rápidamente de aquel lugar ...me sentía extraña...traicionada ...llegue a mi casa y me metí a bañar , me puse una blusa , un short y me acosté a dormir ...-p porque a mi ? , empecé a llorar , llore tanto que mis ojos se hincharon , levite hacia el baño y me lave la cara , me mire al espejo , podía ver la profunda tristeza que me invadía , recargue mi cuerpo en la pared, lentamente me deje caer hasta llegar al suelo , mis cabellos cubrían la mayor parte de mi rostro..-porque a mi?... hubiéramos sido tan felices juntos ...ahora no puedo olvidar el ...sabor de tus ...labios ..porque ..porque a mi? , volví a llorar ...-porque a mi ?, levante la mirada hacia mi bajo , una leve sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro , me acerque a el y lo empecé a tocar , sonaba tan hermoso ..tanto que me dieron ganas de cantar ...

_**I thought I would be happy forever**_

_**lived in sleep but woke up and**_

_**apparently I´m just a passing love**_

_**I do not care about ever for just a friend **_

_**but let me tell you something **_

_**you are my true love**_

_**you are my true love **_

_**you are my true love ...**_

_**yo pensé que seriamos felices para siempre**_

_**vivía en un sueño pero ya desperté **_

_**al parecer solo soy un amor pasajero **_

_**no te importo ni siquiera para una simple amiga **_

_**pero déjame decirte algo **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad**_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad...**_

_**although it was very Little time we live together **_

_**at that time I felt true hapiness**_

_**your leeps are sweets chocolates **_

_**your eyes are two beutiful seas **_

_**your skin is soft as cotton **_

_**you are the most perfect being**_

_**be**__**cause**_

_**you are my true love**_

_**you are my true love**_

_**you ..are ...my...true..love**_

_**aunque fue muy poco el tiempo que vivimos juntos **_

_**en ese momento sentí la verdadera felicidad**_

_**tus labios son unos dulces bombones **_

_**tus ojos son dos hermosos mares**_

_**tu piel es suave como el algodón **_

_**tu eres el ser mas perfecto **_

_**porque **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad**_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad **_

_**tu eres mi amor de verdad**_

necesito distraerme...iré con bonnibel , me levante del sillón , estaba anocheciendo así que no necesite mi sombrero , entre al castillo , note que la ventana de la habitación de bonnibel estaba abierta , se me iluminaron mis ojos , tenia una idea , me acerque a la ventana , bonnibel había salido de la ducha , me acerque aun mas , se quito la toalla , entre a la habitación, me escondí debajo de la cama , sigilosamente me arrime a bonnibel , suavemente la agarre de sus caderas descubiertas ..-hola Bonnie, susurre , se volteo deprisa , me miro aterrada mientras intentaba cubrirse , sus mejillas se habían tornado rosa fuerte ..-MARCELINE que te sucede ? no puedes entrar así .. - no deberías dejar tu ventana abierta, le replique ..-sal de aquí , me ordeno firme ..ammm no me quedare aquí hasta que te vistas , me recosté en su cama y la mire de arriba hacia abajo , pero si no quieres .. podemos..-MARCELINE , se sonrojo mas ..-jajaja era broma cara de chicle , enojada se vistió , se puso un elegante vestido y se peino con una larga y adornada trenza ..-a donde tan peinada ? , le pregunte al verla tan arreglada ..-habrá una fiesta en el castillo debido a ...-habrá alcohol ? , la interrumpí ..-si , habrá un mini bar, me contesto enojada ..- genial vuelvo en un segundo , corri a mi casa , me puse unos jeans , una blusa morada de manga larga , una chaqueta de cuero y unas largas botas rojo sangre , no soy presumida pero me veía espectacular , cuando regrese al castillo bonnibel se había terminado de maquillar , le silbe , se volvió a sonrojar ..-ya basta , grito , me reí , después de un rato termino de arreglarse , las dos bajamos por las largas escaleras , podía oler la angustia de bonnibel ..-tienes miedo ?, le pregunte con rostro ingenua ..-siempre que hago una fiesta como esta abusan del alcohol y suceden cosas "inapropiadas" ..-no te preocupes , la fiesta será grandiosa , te lo prometo , me miro y sonrió , pero no era normal , era una sonrisa de una amiga que confía en ti ..me hizo recordar cuando ..éramos ..niñas , yo le sonreí tontamente , se rio , luego yo me reí ..- y bien ..VAMOS A LA FIESTA , grite , las dos entramos al salón , platicamos , bailamos , tomamos ...esecialmente bonnibel ..mucho , al parecer no es la niña buena que todos creen , me empecé a sentir mareada, iba a subir los escalones pero alguien me agarro del brazo ..-a d donde vaaas , todavía no termina la fiestaa, bonnibel estaba demasiado ebria ,.-estas muy ebria ,voy a llevarte a tu habitación , le dije tranquilamente mientras ella se tambaleaba ...-como crees , ven a tomar maas , sonaba tentador , al final accedí , me sentí muy mareada , estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche un fuerte golpe , voltee, era bonnibel que se había caído de su silla de tan mal que estaba ..-esto no es bueno para ella, pensé , la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación , la recosté en su cama y la cubrí con sus sabanas , la observe por un momento , se veía hermosa , no se si por el alcohol en mi cuerpo o si de verdad me gustaba , acaricie sus cabellos rosados y la bese , de seguro por el alcohol , o no ? , de repente abrieron la puerta ..-PRINCESA ESTA USTED B.., era finn acompañada de la princesa flama ..-MARCELINE QUE EST..-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA , grite avergonzada , finn era lo ultimo que quería ver ..-solo ...váyanse , finn y la princesa se miraron , se susurraron unas cosas y después me voltearon a ver ..-marceline ..creo que deberías irte , me dijo la princesa ,descuida finn y yo cuidaremos de la du..-JAMAS , NO DEJARE QUE LA TOQUEN ..-porque no ? , me preguntaron al mismo tiempo ..-PORQUE YO .. la amo, por fin lo había dicho , note que finn se puso algo celoso pero después recapacito ..-lo que sientes es causa del alcohol , de verdad no la amas ,la princesa flama se acerco mas a mi , pero retrocedí hacia bonnibel ..-no es el alcohol , de verdad la amo , y mucho ,los dos negaron con la cabeza ..-estas ebria , me empecé a enojar ..-les dije que se fueran ..-nos iremos en cuanto dejes en paz a la princesa ..-no entienden , replique , amo a bonnibel y te lo probare , abrase a bonnibel y la bese fuertemente , dejándolos boquiabiertos ..-marceline , aléjate de la princesa , repitieron , la volví a besar , finn se empezó a enojar ..-YA BASTA , SUELTA A LA DULCE PRINCESA O SI NO ..-o si no que ?, le pregunte , la volví a besar , finn furioso saco un aparato ..-si no la sueltas , te inyectare esto ,no me importo , la volví a besar ,esta vez finn exploto , corrió hacia mi pero flote al techo , volví a besar a bonnibel , observe la habitación para buscar una salida ..-por la ventana , pensé , volé hasta allá , a unos cuantos metros de la libertad , lejos de la discriminación , de las burlas , solo bonnie y yo , a no ser por la intervención de la princesa flama , si no me hubiera lanzado una llama , no hubiera caído herida al suelo , no me hubieran inyectado y lo mas importante , no me hubieran quitado a MI bonnibel , lo ultimo que vi fue una imagen borrosa de finn cargando a Bonnie que estaba despertando y a la princesa flama arrastrándome fuera de la habitación..-n no mi mi Bonnie ,susurre , unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos antes de quedarme inconsciente ...

**_hasta aquí el capitulo ,espero les haya gustado el nuevo modo de narrar la historia _**

**_dejen reviews _**


	4. el juego

despierto en mi cama , me dolía mucho la cabeza , no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado , me levanto de mi cama , sigo con la misma ropa de ayer , doy un suspiro , abro la llave de la regadera , me quito la ropa y me meto a bañar mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado ,de repente todo se me aclaro , la fiesta , el alcohol , la pelea con finn y a Bonnie..-bonnibel ,que hicieron con ella ? mas les vale que este bien si no..,, oigo un ruido en mi habitación , cierro la llave y trato de escuchar mejor , son pasos ..-alguien se acerca ..,me cubro con la toalla y me escondo a un lado de la puerta ,cuando el extraño entre lo golpeare contra la pared hasta dejarlo inconsciente ..si ..eso hare , una sonrisa malvada aparece en mi rostro ,se acercan las pisadas , cada vez mas fuertes ,mi piel se eriza , quien seria ? todas en ooo saben que no deben entrar a mi casa sin avisar si no la pagarían muy caro..-entonces ..no es de por aquí ,me pongo nerviosa , la puerta se abre lentamente ,mas y mas ,se abre totalmente , sin pensarlo salto sobre el extraño y lo acorralo contra la pared -PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA ?,era finn ,lo suelto y retrocedo ,que hacia finn en mi casa ? ..-porque entraste a mi casa ?,le pregunto mientras se recuperaba del ataque , luego me mira enojado -yo no entre a tu casa ,ya estaba en tu ca...,se tapa la boca ,nuevamente lo acorralo contra la pared ..-ERES UN ASQUEROSO, le grito -tranquila marcy no es lo que tu crees ,decía difícilmente -si no es lo que yo creo ,explícame que hacías en mi guarida ..-cuando te lleve a tu casa ,el rey helado se encontraba aquí , lo golpee pero dijo que no se iría hasta que le dieras ..algo ..aun así lo eche a patadas pero quise quedarme a cuidarte en caso de que volviera ,lo vuelo a soltar ,no dejaba de mirarlo , no se si era por lo lindo que fue al protegerme o porque quería saber que era lo que quería simón..-que ..lindo ..pero podía cuidarme sola ,le dije seria ,me miro como un padre mira a su hija inocente ..- no podías , ese liquido sirve para mantenerte dormido por horas ,y si te hubieras despertado no podrías pelear por lo débil que estarías ,me sonríe ..-no te preocupes ,por eso estoy aquí ,le pateo en la entrepierna -NO TE HAGAS EL HEROE CONMIGO NIÑITO , no te va a funcionar , salgo del baño dejando a finn retorciéndose de dolor , me rio levemente , era divertido ver como el héroe numero uno de ooo lloraba por un simple golpe ,me siento junto a el ..-y ...tu y flama ..volvieron ?-pregunto nerviosa, finn me mira sorprendido -como sabes que volvimos ?, me sonrojo mucho ..-bueno.. yo.. es que ...al verlos entrar juntos ..solo supuse eso ,rezaba para que me creyera ..-y ..no ..estas enojada ?,me pregunta finn acercándose ..-yo ?porque estaría celosa ?,rio torpemente ..-pues ...por el beso .-finn empieza a sonrojarse , se veía tan lindo sonrojado ..NO ,estoy volviendo a caer ,se firme marceline ,lo pasado pasado ,te gusta bonnibel recuerdas ?..-para nada , solo fue un beso ,me levanto , espero que sean muy felices ,sonrió ,me miro confundido ..-es que yo creí.. - CREISTE MAL , grito enojada , me tapo la boca ,ahora finn es el que sonríe ..-estas celosa ,verdad ?,se acerca mucho a mi ,me sonrojo como un tomate -quieres que nos volvamos a besar ?, finn me abraza..- la verdad es que te quiero a ti ,mi vampirita , estaba demasiado nerviosa ,antes estaba loca por el pero ahora no ,hazte respetar marceline , le vuelvo a patear en la entrepierna ..-creo que deberías irte , le dijo fríamente y salgo del baño ,no te alborotes marcy , solo esta tratando de que lo beses , luego te dirá "que te pasa ? tengo novia ,respiro hondamente y me reconforto , volteo a ver a finn que seguía quejándose ,lo miro victoriosa , había ganado ,pero esto no se quedaría así ...,finn se levanta ,le abro la puerta ,antes de salirse me mira y sonríe ..- un beso de despedida ,amorcito ? ,le sonrió ,me acerco a el ,pero antes de que nos besáramos cerré la puerta en su cara ..-confórmate con eso ,le grito y rio fuertemente , me subo a mi cuarto a cambiarme ,me pongo una blusa corta , shorts ,tenis y un sombrero negro ,termino de arreglarme y salgo hacia el dulce reino ,vuelo hacia la habitación de Bonnie , seguía dormida ,me acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla dulcemente , lo cual la despierta ..buenos días dormilona ,le dijo sonriente , se levanta y sonríe ..-buenos días marceline ..espera ..que paso anoche ?..solo recuerdo que tome demasiado ,dejo de sonreír ..-si , tomaste mucho y...-y que ?, me pregunta ansiosa ..-y te desmayaste ,bonnibel se deja caer en su cama y da un suspiro ..-es por eso que no me gusta traer alcohol a mis fiestas ..-oye ,no estuvo tan mal, todos se divirtieron , me mira y sonríe de nuevo ..-además ,creo que todos te miraban por lo sexy que estabas ..marceline ,Bonnie se sonroja ,las dos nos reímos ..-tu también te veías muy sexy ,me dice ,ahora yo me sonrojo y nos volvemos a reír , de repente bonnibel me roba un beso ..-todavía creo que te ves muy sexy ,se estaba riendo cuando le robo un beso ..-yo creo lo mismo de ti linda ,le guiño un ojo y nos volvemos a besar por un largo tiempo , estábamos besándonos cuando entro alguien ..- como se encuentra prince..,las dos volteamos rápidamente , la princesa flama nos miraba paralizada ..-yo...no ..sabia ..que ..ustedes ,le tapo la boca ..-no se te ocurra decirle a nadie , me oíste flamita ? ,le amenace , asustada asintió , le destape la boca ..-solo vine a traerle algo de des..,al instante le quito la comida de sus manos y la corro de la habitación ..- fuiste muy mala con la pobre ,me replico Bonnie ..- da igual , comemos algo ? , sonríe ,me siento en su cama y empezamos a darnos en la boca de la otra , estaba muy feliz , me sentía segura con Bonnie , ella olía a rosas , era educada , graciosa ..,pero no podía dejar de pensar en finn y su jueguito , debía vengarme , y ya sabia como ...


	5. el rosa no siempre es dulce

**_hola mis lectores , lamento la tardanza pero por fin esta el nuevo capítulo ,disfruten :) _**

Volví a besar los labios de bonnie, eran tan deliciosos ,pero aun no estaba satisfecha , lentamente baje mis manos hacia sus caderas Y empeze a quitarle su holgado pantalón dejando ver su ropa interior rosada ,luego empeze a quitarle su blusa -mar...marceline ...que haces ? Dijo bonnibel alejandose de mi ..-n ..no estoy lista ,bonnibel tímidamente agarro su ropa ..- como sabes ? ..- no he terminado por completo de estudiar este comportamiento .. faltan unos capítulos ..,bonnibel se empieza a poner su ropa pero se la quito y la lanzo al suelo ..pero ..yo te ayudare,le digo provocativamente mientras me deshago de mi ropa ,ella solo se quedaba observando sorprendida,estoy completamente desnuda ,la abrazo y beso su cuello , Después bajo y bajo hasta llegar a su ombligo ,era perfecto ,lo beso tiernamente y empiezo a lamerlo ,podía oír como bonnie gemía de placer ..quieres que sigua ? Le preguntó sonriente ,asiente ,vuelvo a lamerla mas fuerte ,bonnibel gemia cada vez mas ,bajo mi lengua hasta su entrepierna y la beso ,ya no podía mas ,bonnie gritaba y eso me excitaba mas , separo sus piernas y empiezo a lamerla ,su ropa interior se humedeció , bonnibel dio un grito tan fuerte que todos en el reino la escucharon , pero a ninguna le importaba , seguimos un buen rato , subí mi lengua hasta llegar a su cuello ,despues le di un beso y la abraze ..-te gusto ? ,le susurré ,bonnibel solo me miro en shock , como si hubiera despertado ..que te sucede ? ,le pregunte preocupada ..-PERO QUE ACABAMOS DE HACER ?!,grito ,luego camino apresuradamente por toda la habitación ..-no , no , no ,gritaba ,estaba muy confundida ..-no te alteres mi prince..- QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS !, grito bonnie con aire de ofendida ..-no ...puedo creer su hayas atrevido ...eres una vulgar , ella..acababa de insultarme? ..- en primer lugar ..tu no te negaste ..y en segundo ..yo se que te gusto , arqueo la ceja,bonnibel frunce el ceño y me da la espalda ..no se de que hablas , era todo , empeze a enojarme ..-NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE ! CHILLABAS COMO UNA PUTA !,le grito ,bonnibel solo se limita a voltear..-la puta eres tu por creer que había algo entre las dos ,me quedo atonica ..- es...mentira ? , bonnibel se ríe cruelmente ..-vamos...en verdad creias que una princesa se fijaría en ti ...una amenaza para mi reino ? ,una lágrima sale de mis ojos , me visto y salgo por la ventana , pero volteo ..- la verdadera amenaza eres tu ...eres una hipócrita creída ,salgo rápidamente del reino ..me habían vuelto a romper el corazón ...por que a mi?...

_**Que le pasara a marceline ? Sólo podrán saberlo en el próximo capitulo ..nos leemos luego**_


	6. he vuelto a amar ?

_**hola mis lectores :) antes q nada les agradesco sus comentarios , siempre q comentan me inspiran a hacer otro capitulo y la verdad me esfuerzo mucho por inventar cada trama ..en fin sigan comentando y yo subiré mas capítulos ;) disfruten**_

* * *

Marceline esta tumbada en su cama comiendo desesperada helado , acaba y tira el bote al suelo

- maldita sea , es el tercer bote que como - gruñe y cruza los brazos , a los pocos segundos va a la cocina y agarra otro , se ve en el espejo , su negro cabello estaba enredadisimo , no vestía mas que un blusón negro sin nada abajo y no tenia ropa interior , se veia fatal , iba a su habitación pero tocan la puerta , sin pensarlo abre la puerta , casi se muere al ver que finn era el que habia tocado la puerta,este la mira de pies a cabeza impresionado , marceline grita , finn también grita , la vampira cierra la puerta de un portado todavía gritando , corre a su habitación y se mete en su cama , finn se recupera del shock y vuelve a tocar la puerta

- VETE !- finn sigue tocando la puerta , después de 5 minutos marceline abre la puerta y le gruñe a finn con rostro de mutante y enseña sus colmillos , pero finn la mira serio , su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, suspira y le hace señas para que el rubio entre , finn entra y se sienta en el sillón , mira a marceline que se había puesto un mini short y su cabello maltratado cubria su pecho

- pero que hermosa te ves - dice finn sarcastico , la vampira frunce el seño y le da un puñetaso , a este le salen lagrimas , mira a marceline y se va a la esquina del sofá

- que te paso ? Por que te ves ...así ?

- ...bonnibel...

- te hizo algún experimento ?

- no...pero me daño como si me hubiera echo uno - marceline empieza a llorar , finn la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos , una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en la boca del joven , Por un momento a marceline le pareció completamente perfecto

- vamos marcy ...es bonnie ..no dañaria a nadie ..intencionalmente - marceline volvió a fruncir el seño ,quita la mano de finn y le da la espalda

- el rosa no siempre es dulce - finn empieza a confundirse , necesitaba contentar a marceline , ella era todo para el , era su mejor amiga ..y tal vez...siga sintiendo " algo " por la vampira pelinegra

- podrías decirme que es lo que te hizo ?

- ...bueno ... después de que te sacara a patadas tenia ganas de molestarla así que fue a su habitación , ella acababa de...entonces fue cuando llegaron tu y la llama de fuego y me dispararon ...y eso es todo ..- finn tenia los ojos Como platos , no sabia que marceline fuera bisexual , se puso un poco celoso

- wow ...y...que haras ya que estas sola ...- finn se cubre a boca ,marceline hace una mueca , hubo un largo silencio incomodo , los dos se empiezan a incomodar entonces marceline se levanta

- ...emm ..creo que deberias irte ...

- quieres que me vaya ?

- NO ..digo ...deberias estar con flama ...ya que tu y ella ...- marceline le da la espalda ,no quería que supiera que estaba celosa , finn se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

- ...nos vemos luego ...si te sientes triste ...ya sabes con quien ir - a marcy se le eriza la piel

- nos vemos ..

- ...marceline...

- si?

- perdón por lo del otro día ..

- n no te preocupes ..

- fui un niño inmaduro

- de verdad ..no pasa nada ..sin rencores

- es que quiero que estés bien ...

- ya te dije que no...

- Por que ...te quiero ..marcy ..- marceline se congelo y se ruborizo , su corazón latió muy fuerte , volteo , finn ya se había ido , un extraño sentimiento se había apoderado de ella , acaso se había vuelto a enamorar de finn ?


End file.
